


Oh School, How I'd Like You to Burn

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ciel Phantomhive Being an Asshole, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Father-Son Relationship, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive finds the 21st century incredibly boring. What better way to challenge him than public school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh School, How I'd Like You to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly thought of this one night. 
> 
> 1\. Demon Ciel  
> 2\. No Sebciel yaoi  
> 3\. School is a bitch  
> 4\. Ciel is 141 years old in 2016  
> 5\. He still looks 13, so he's going to be in the 7th grade

"21st Century America is so boring," Ciel mused. "Especially for a '13' year old."

He looked out the window in a daze. Had 128 year really gone by already? It seemed like yesterday he was watching Alois Trancy make a fool of himself. 

America. Out of the entire world, America is where he had to be. He understood why. Ciel Phantomhive had died more than a century ago. He couldn't stay in London. Consequently, he hardly found anything to entertain himself after 50 years went by. 

 

"Did you say something my Lord?" His butler asked as he set a cup of coffee on Ciel's desk. 

Ciel took the cup and sipped the brown liquid inside. He had taken a liking to it quickly after moving to America 10 years ago. 

"I find the world incredibly boring." Ciel says plainly. 

"Ah. I understand, young lord. It does get terribly boring after a while," Sebastian smirked, "If I may suggest something..." 

Ciel nodded for him to continue.

"The school year starts tomorrow...I'm sure it would be easy to enroll you." 

"Trying to get rid of me?" Ciel chuckled.

"Not all all, my lord. Merely offering some entertainment. If that is all, I'll take my leave and start a bath for you.." Sebastian bowed.

Ciel watched his butler leave and pondered the option of school. Of course, Sebastian taught him all of the curriculum years ago, but public school might prove a challenge. One that Ciel had not had in years. 

The young lord smirked at the new option of entertainment. It would be incredibly interesting...

Ciel finished his coffee and set the cup down. 

"Hmm...maybe school wouldn't be so bad..."

He pondered this thought for a long while.

"The bath is ready, my lord," Sebastian said as he emerged from the doorway and knocking Ciel from his thoughts.

"Sebastian, I've made a decision. I want to to to public school," Ciel said.

"Very well, my lord. I'll make the arrangements." 

The teen sat in the tub that night with a very satisfied look on his face as he let Sebastian bathe him. After all, he had to be clean for school tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter for now, but will get longer.


End file.
